The Good Sword and Evil Sword
by Queen The Reaper
Summary: Chapter 4 UPDET...! "APA…! Kau menyukainya?" /"Hahh…pasti dia tersesat." /"Kembalilah keasramamu. Jangan sampai aku menghukummu." /"Kutemukan.." Ucap pria itu seperti bisikan dengan seringai lebar yang menakutkan./ maaf udah membuat kalian menunggu...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : **meet him!** - By: Sasuke -

Hai minna-san, saya membuat fic baru lagi nih…., dan ini fic yaoi pertama saya *senyum gaje*.  
Oiya, saya dah gak tahan buat fic baru jadi maaf karena saya buat lagi, soalnya dikepala saya terlalu banyak ide tapi malas aja ngetiknya, hehehe…..

SasuNaru kali ini berhubungan dengan pedang yang bernama Muramasa dan Masamune pedang ini adalah pedang yang digunakan oleh beberapa tokoh game yang sering keluar dari game yang berbau unsur budaya Jepang, sebuah pedang yang dibuat oleh pembuat pedang legendaris Jepang bernama Muramasa dan Masamune. Tetapi tetap setting masa jepang modern kok. Pedang ini benaran nyata loh~…

Jadi selamat membaca…..^o^

.

.

.

**THE GOOD AND EVIL SWORD**

Author : Queen The Reaper

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuNaru DLL.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort,Supernatural and Humor garing.

**WARNING : **BL,Typo dimana-mana,ancur,gak jelas,gaje, yaoi pertama dan segala macamnya.

.

.

.

**BANDARA KONOHA, JEPANG**

Terllihat pemuda manis yang memiliki tubuh berukuran kecil layaknya seorang wanita,berambut blonde dan oh…, jangan lupakan bola mata yang berwarna biru bersih yang dapat memikat siapapun yang berada didekatnya. Dia sedang berdiri sambil memegang koper dan tas yang cukup besar dibelakangnya dan menggerutu tak jelas.

Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto seorang pemuda manis yang berumur 16 tahun, walau manis dan memiliki tubuh seperti perempuan tetapi jangan remehkan dia, Karena dia sangat ahli dalam memainkan pedang. Salah sedikit saja kau bisa terbelah menjadi dua. Hii….seram. Naruto adalah keturunan keluarga Uzumaki terakhir, ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal saat dia berumur 6 tahun. Setiap clan uzumaki memiliki memiliki kemampuan bermain pedang, permainan pedang mereka bukan permainan pedang biasa melainkan permainan pedang yang juga menggunakan reiatsu.

"Gah…Kakashi-sensei lama." Ucapnya yang sedang kesal karena menunggu seseorang. Dia terus menggerutu sampai orang yang ditunggu datang.

"Naruto?" panggil orang tersebut untuk memastikan apa dia salah orang atau tidak. Naruto pun menoleh dan ternyata perkiraan orang tersebut benar.

"KAU LAMA SEKALI KAKASHI SENSEI…!" Teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya. Dan sukses membuat orang yang berda didekatnya tuli seketika.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, tadi aku habis bertemu dengan seorang nenek yang tersesat dan mengantarnya pulang." Ucap Kakashi memberi alasan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengarkan alasan yang diberikan Kakashi.

"Ya sudahlah, cepat antar aku ketempat ba-chan, aku sudah gak sabar bertemu dengannya, sensei." Ucap Naruto, " Dan aku juga merindukan mu dan Iruka-sensei." Ucap Naruto pelan, tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Kakashi.

Mendengar itu Kakashi tersenyum lembut dan mengacak sayang kepala pirang yang ada dihadapanya, "Tentu saja." Ucap Kakashi. Dia sudah menganggap Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri dan sama halnya dengan Naruto, juga masih ada orang lain yang Naruto anggap sebagai ayahnya, yaitu Iruka yang disebutnya tadi. Iruka adalah kekasih dari Kakashi, walaupun sesama jenis mereka saling mencintai dan selalu mesra. Di Jepang hubungan sesama jenis tidak dilarang, asalkan didasari dengan cinta semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Saat ini Naruto sedang memandang keadaan diluar melalui jendela mobil sedangkan Kakashi sedang menyetir mobilnya, "Tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah ya?" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan Kakashi hanya melirik kearah Naruto dan kembali menatap kedepan, Tidak memberikan jawaban apaun.

Hening

Tiba-tiba mobil yang Naruto naiki berhenti, "Ayo, kita sudah sampai disekolah." Beri tahu Kakashi.

"Loh? Kok kesekolah? Aku kan ingin bertemu dengan ba-chan bukan mau sekolah." Ucap Naruto yang bingung.

"Saat ini nona Tsunade sedang tidak berada dirumah, tetapi sedang berada dikantor." Beritahu Kakashi, "Kau lupa kalau nona Tsunade adalah kepala sekolah KHS?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Oiya, aku lupa…" ucapnya cengengesan dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak terasa gatal sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Ayo, ikuti aku." Perintah Kakashi. Naruto pun mengikuti langakah kaki Kakashi yang berada di depannya.

.

.

.

BRAKK...

"BAA-CHAN!" Teriak Naruto dan mendobrak pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar. Tsunade yang terkejut mendengarnya hanya bisa tersedak dari acara minum tehnya.

"Uhuk…uhuk…." Melihat Tsunade yang terbatuk-batuk Kakashi lansung menghampiri Tsunade dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Tsunade pelan, "Apa anda baik-baik saja nona tsunade?" Tanya Kakashi khawatir. Tsunade langsung berdiri dan ingin memarahi anak alias cucunya itu tetapi dibatalkanya saat Naruto berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aku pulang ba-chan." Ucapnya yang penuh dengan rasa kerinduan pada nenek tersayangnya itu. Kakashi dan Tsunade terseyum dengan tulus, dan Tsunade pun membalas pelukan Naruto kemudian mencium Naruto tepat di keningnya.

"Ba-chan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Ba-chan lupa ya kalau aku ini udah besar?" Ucap Naruto yang blusing karena menerima ciuman itu, dia memajukan bibir bawahnya yang merah bagaikan buah ceri dan menggembungkan pipinya yang tembem itu. *KYAAA….KAWAI~….*dibekep reader*

"Hihihi….sekarang siapa yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil?" Tsunade terkekeh melihat tingkah Naruto yang dari dulu tak pernah berubah, "Duduklah Naruto." Perintah Tsunade, "dan kau Kakashi, bukanya saat ini adalah jam mengajarmu di kelas 2-1?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Saya lupa, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu nona Tsunade." Ucap Kakashi sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya, kemudian menutup pintu dan pergi meniggalkan Naruto dan Tsunade didalamnya.

"Jadi kenapa kau kembali Naruto? Apakah disana tidak menyenangkan?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak kok ba-chan, disana cukup menyenangkan dan aku punya banyak teman, lagipula aku ksini karena ingin berada didekat ba-chan, karena cuma ba-chan lah keluargaku" Jeda, "Dan juga aku jadi merasa lebih dekat dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Jelasnya.

"Tapi…aku selalu sibuk Naruto, dan juga aku tidak bisa menjagamu." Jeda,"lagipula bagaimana kalau ada yang ingin mencelakaimu?." Tanya Tsunade.

Tiba-tiba sekilas terlihat bola mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah, "Akan ku tebas dia menjadi dua bagian." Ucap Naruto dingin sehingga membuat Tsunade terdiam ditempat, "lagi pula aku inikan laki-laki dan ba-chan pasti belum tahu kalau aku sudah mengalahkan paman Dan dalam ilmu kendo." Ucapnya dengan cengiran kebanggaannya.

'ba-barusan itu apa?' Tanya Tsunade dalam hati, "Na-narruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tsunade takut-takut dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat.

"ha? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba ba-chan bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit gugup, 'apa kelihatan ya?' Tanyannya dalam hati, "Apakah bukan ba-chan yang sakit?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat wajah Tsunade yang pucat,"Lihat, wajah ba-chan sedikit pucat." Beri tahu Naruto.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Tsunade yang tergagap, 'Huh…, mungkin aku sudah terlalu lelah,' ucap Tsunade dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian Tsunade terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu setelah itu dia membuka suara, "kalau begitut mulai besok kau bersekolah disini dan…," jeda, " ini seragam dengan buku pelajarannya, jam pelajarannya dimulai jam 07.15 jadi jangan terlambat ." Beri tahu Tsunade sambil memberikan seragam beserta dengan buku pelajarannya.

"Ba-chan." Panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Apa disini ada asramanya?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, Tentu saja. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Eto…boleh aku tinggal di asrama?" Tanya Naruto yang terdengar seperti permintaan di telinga Tsunade.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau tinggal serumah dengan ku?" Tanya Tsunade dengan mata yang memicing dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya Tidak ingin merepotkan Ba-chan kok, Boleh ya…." Pinta Naruto dengan jurus andalannya, yaitu Puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Tidak." Jawab Tsunade singkat dan padat(?) dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain agar tidak terkena jurus tersebut.

" Hiks…Aku kan hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan ba-chan…" Kali ini Tsubade mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. Terlihat Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan bahu bergetar dan sedikit suara isakan tangis.

"Na-naruto, kenapa kau jadi cengeng seperti perempuan sih? Hei…Naruto." Panggil Tsunade yang gelagapan menghadapi Naruto. Seraca perlahan Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Tsunade dengan mata seperti anak kucing yang minta dipungut. Mata yang bulat besar dengan sedikit air mata yang tergenang dimatanya.

"ha-habis…hiks…ba-chan gak mengizinkan aku tinggal diasrama..hiks…" Ucap Naruto.

"ba-baiklah terserah padamu saja dan berhentilah bertingkah seperti perempuan." Izin Tsunade yang dengan terpaksa karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan Naruto.

"benarkah?" Tanya Naruto.

"iya iya." Jawab Tsunade. Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi di wajah berganti dengan cengiran yang membuat Tsunade ingin menggeplak kepala pirang didepannya itu.

"Yeah…! Berhasil..." sorak Naruto senang karena sudah berhasil menipu ba-channya.

"Dasar bocah tengik, kau menipu ku ya…!" Ucap Tsunade yang kesal karena terkena tipuan dari Naruto. Tsunade bangkit dari kursinya dan lengsung menyambar kuping Naruto.

"Adududu…." Rintih Naruto yang kupingnya ditarik oleh Tsunade.

"Berani-beraninya kau menipuku." Geram Tsunade dan memperkuat tarikan tangannya di terlinga Naruto.

"A-ampun ba-chan, ampun…" Rintih Naruto yang kesakitan karena kupingnya ditarik sayang oleh Tsunade.

TOK…TOK…TOK….

"Masuk." Ucap Tsunade yang masih menarik telinga Naruto.

"Nona Tsunade…Naruto?" Ucap wanita berambut hitam pendek yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Hehehe…Hai, Shizune nee- chan…" ucap Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan cengengesan dengan posisi yang masih dijewer oleh Tsunade.

"loh? Naruto kapan kau kembali ke jepang?" Tanya wanita berambut hitam pendek tadi yang ternyata bernama Shizune.

"Baru saja." Jawab Naruto yang melupakan posisinya saat ini.

"Ada apa shizune?" Tanya Tsunade.

"umm…Saya ingin memberikan berkas yang harus nona Tsunade berikan stempel." Beri tahu Shizune.

"Letakkan saja Diatas mejaku, nanti akan ku kerjakan." Perintah Tsunade.

"Nona Tsunade bisakah nona tidak mengatakan nanti." Ucap Shizune kesal karena selalu menunda-nunda setiap pekerjaannya, "Apa nona Tsunade tidak sayang dengan sake yang nona semunyikan dilaci dan kupon undian yang nona selipkan dibuku sejarah?" Tanya sizune dengan seringai yang cukup menakutkan. Tsunade hanya terdiam dan memandangnya dengan tamapang horor.

'bagaimana dia tahu tentang kupon itu?' Tsunade membatin.

"Jadi apa anda menerima tawaran saya nona Tsunade?" Tanya Shizune dengan seringai yang masih terpasang diwajahnya.

"Baiklah…" Ucapnya dengan lesu dan melepaskan jewerannya kemudian kembali duduk dikursinya. Shizune langsung tersenyum dan langsung meletakkan berkas-berkas yang ada ditangan di meja Tsunade.

"Kali ini kau selamat bocah," Ucapnya dan kemudian mengangkat telepon yang terdapat dimejanya dan menekan nomor untuk menelpon seseorang,"datanglah keruanganku sekarang." Ucapnya dan langsung menutup teleponnya. Tidak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pria dengan rambut yang diikat dan memiliki garis luka yang melintang dihidungnya.

"Ada apa nona Tsunade memanggil saya?" Tanya pria itu.

"Iruka sensei….!" Teriaknya dan menghamburkan dirinya ke pria yang bernama Iruka itu.

"Kenapa kau kembali Naruto?" Tanya Iruka.

"Kenapa Iruka-sensei berkata sperti itu? Apa sensei tidak senang kalau aku datang?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih.

"Bu-bukan begitu hanya saja kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan pulang." Jelas Iruka.

"hehehe….aku ingin buat kejutan saja." Ucapnya dengan cengiran khasnya. Iruka hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Naruto.

"Iruka." panggil Tsunade.

"Ya?" balas Iruka.

"Tolong antarkan Naruto keasrama," ucapnya sambil membuka lacinya,"dan ini kunci kamarnya." Sambungnya lagi.

"Baiklah nona Tsunade" jawab Iruka.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan menuju kamar asrama yang akan ditempati oleh Naruto Iruka terus memperhatikan tingkah laku Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri terus mengoceh tanpa henti sehingga membuat Iruka sweatdrop sendiri melihat Naruto yang mengoceh tanpa rem(?) sedikitpun .

"huh…." Iruka menghela nafas dan kemudian membatin 'setidaknya dia tidak mengingat kejadian itu.'

Tak lama kemudian Iruka menemukan kamar yang nomornya sama dengan nomor yang terdapat digantungan kunci tersebut."Naruto kita sudah samai dikamarmu." Ucap Iruka sambil membuka kunci pintu kamar tersebut,"Nah…inilah kamarmu Naruto." Ucap Iruka lagi sambil membukakan pintu kamar tersebut.

Naruto langsung masuk dan memperhatiakan setiap sudut kamar tersebut yanh terdapat satu kamar mandi. 'Luas sekali' Naruto membatin. Dia memperhatikan tempat tidur singel size yang terdapat didekat jendela yang cukup besar dan tepat disudut ruangan terdapat tangga yang menuju ketempat tidur satunya lagi yang berukuran sama dengan tempat tidur yang berada dibawah. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya melihat terdapat dua tempat diruangannya. "Iruka sensei, kenapa tempat tidurnya ada dua?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa nona Tsunade tidak memberi tahumu kalau asrama ini menggunakan system satu kamar untuk dua orang?" Tanya Iruka balik. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar perkataan Iruka.

"Begini, kamar ini bukan hanya milikmu sendiri saja, ada orang lain yang memegang kunci kamar ini selain mu Naruto. Kau perhatikan tempat tidur dilantai dua itu." Jelas Iruka. Naruto pun memperhatikan tempat tidur dilantai dua tersebut. Tempat tidur itu menggunakan seprei berwarna biru dongker dengan garis-garis putih dan disamping tempat tidur terdapat meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat tempat pulpen dan beberapa kertas.

"Itu milik siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu adalah milik teman sekamarmu." Jawab Iruka,"karena tempat diatas sudah diisi berarti kau tidak bisa tidur diatas"jeda,"kalau kau mau diatas coba saja Tanya pada teman sekamarmu itu, mana tau dia mau bertukar tempat dengan mu." Ucap Iruka.

"tidak. Kurasa tidak perlu, aku lebih suka yang didekat jendela." Beri tahu Naruto. Dia berjalan mennuju tempat tidurnya dan melemparkan tas besar yang selalu dibawanya dan kemudian duduk dipinggir tempat tidur tersebut.

"Baiklah…seprtinya kau membutuhkan istirahat, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Naruto." Ucap Iruka.

"hm. Terima kasih Iruka sensei." Ucap Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Iruka. Sepeninggalan Iruka Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. 'Aku terlalu lelah.' Ucapnya dalam hati dan terus menahan rasa kantuknya. Kenapa dia menahan kantuknya? itu dikarenakan disetiap tidurnya dia mengalami mimpi yang membuatnya tertekan. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak bisa tidur dua hari terakhir ini dikarenakan mimpi buruk yang membuatnya tidak ingin tidur. Makanya saat Tsunade menanyakan apakah dia sakit membuatnya jadi gugup karena takut ketahuan bahwa dia tidak istirahat yang cukup, dan akan menanyainya. Dia tidak mau Tsunade menjadi khawatir karenanya.

Kenapa wajahnya tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang kurang tidur? Itu dikarenakan dia menggunakan sedikit bedak agar tidak kelihatan kalau dia kekurangan tidur. Karena dia sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa kantuknya akhirnya dia mengalah dan tertidur.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven yang masih mengenakan pakain sekolah dari KHS sedang berjalan menuju asrama yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Sambil berjalan dia melihat jam yang terdapat dipergelangan tangannya.'Tck, sudah 5.40 rupanya.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Dia sudah tak sabar untuk segera mandi dan merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya. Sesampainya didepan pintu dia mengernyitkan alisnya melihat pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka sedikit. 'Loh? Bukanya tadi ku kunci?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Dia pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepan matanya. "Malaikat tidur…" Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

TBC

Bukannya negelanjuti fic yang satu lagi, saya malah buat fic lagi. Maaf ya…sebenarnya Yang satu lagi udah siap tapi saya merasa ada yang kurang cocok ama alurnya, jadi sabarlah menunggu~…

09-04-2012

REVIEW PLEASE…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** : Namae (Nama) By. Naruto

Hai, minna-san….*nyengir gaje*.

Oiya, klo diperhatiakan saya ini masi kaku gak dalam penggunaan bahasanya? Dan juga menurut kalian fic yang ini aneh gak? Saya sedikit minder pas baca fic dari author lain. Rasanya fic dari Author lain bagus dan bahasanya sangat terkesan santai. Apa saya berhenti aja jadi Author ya?

Terus maaf updetnya lama, saya lagi bertengkar dengan keluarga saya jadi saya gk bisa focus.

**Special thanks to :**

**Satryo-kun Aittakata**

**Nasumichan Uharu**

**Mami Fate Kamikaze**

**Teme ai dobe sasunaru**

**Okichi**

**Puu**

**Kuro bara**

**Yashina Uzumaki**

**anon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE GOOD AND EVIL SWORD**

Author : Queen The Reaper

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuNaru DLL.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort,Supernatural and Humor garing.

**WARNING : **BL,Typo dimana-mana,ancur,gak jelas,gaje, yaoi pertama, no straight, OOC dan segala macamnya.

.

.

.

Dia pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepan matanya. "Malaikat tidur…" Gumamnya dan langsung berjalan kearah seseorang yang sedang tidur tersebut, kemudian Sasuke duduk dipinggir tempat tidur tersebut. Dia terus memperhatikan setiap inci dari wajah malaikat tidur yang ada dihadapannya itu. Tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat karena ingin menyentuh wajah yang menurutnya seperti malaikat itu.

25 cm

15 cm

5 cm

TAP…

Tiba-tiba tangan berwarna tan menangkap tangan putihnya, dia sedikit kaget dan berjengit saat merasakan cengkraman ditangannya tetapi itu hanya sebentar karena di detik berikutnya dia langsung kembali kewajah stoicnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya si blonde yang masih menutup matanya sambil mencengkram tangan putihnya.

"Aku hanya mau memastikan kalau aku melihat sungai yang mengalir." Jawab Sasuke.

Si blonde langsung membuka matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya,"Ha?" tampaknya dia tak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda yang ada didepannya ini."Maksudmu apa?" Tanyanya lagi dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan sudut bibirnya,"Encesmu terlalu deras." Ucapnya santai. Naruto langsung mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jorok." Ucap Sasuke sinis dan langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur Naruto dan langsung ke tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Brengsek." Ucap Naruto kesal karena perkataan Sasuke dan malu karena ketahuan ngences.

Hening….

"Hei dobe, mau sampai kapan kau duduk diam disitu? Cepat bereskan barang bawaanmu itu, merusak pemandangan diruangan ini saja." Ucap Sasuke

Twitch…sudut siku-siku tercipta dikepala Naruto.

"Maaf karena sudah merusak pemandanganmu" Ucapnya dengan kesal sambil membuka tasnya untuk mengambil handuk yang terdapat didalam tasnya, setelah itu dia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi ,"dan satu hal lagi" jedanya sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi,"Jangan panggil aku dobe, teme. Aku punya nama yaitu Namikze Naruto." Ucapnnya dengan menekankan namanya, Setelah mengatakan itu dia langsung masuk dan menutup pintunya untuk mandi.

"Ck." Dia hanya mendecak kesal karena telah dipanggil Teme oleh Naruto. Dia terus memperhatikan tas ada diatas tempat tidur Naruto,"Sepertinya aku sudah punya teman sekamar." Ucapnya pelan. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara ketokan dipintu kamarnya.

TOK…

TOK….

TOK…..

"Sasuke, apa kau didalam?" Tanya seseorang yang berada didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk saja tidak dikunci." Ucapnya malas.

Ceklek.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Sasuke pada dua orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tadi.

"Kami hanya ingin mengungsi sebentar." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut nanas dengan tampang malasnya yang bernama Shikamaru. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang yang ditempati Naruto tadi.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kiba sedang bermain Playstation bersama lee dan suara mereka membuatku gila dan tak bisa tidur, Tapi kalau dia aku tidak tau kenapa." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk pria yang memiliki ciri-ciri hampir sama dengan Sasuke yang berbeda hanya rambut pemuda itu tidak mencuat seperti milik Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada orang yang ditunjuk tadi.

"Kalau aku hanya ingin bermain disini sebentar." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang membuat Sasuke ingin menjepitkan kepalanya –Sai- itu kepintu kamarnya. pemuda yang ditunjuk Shikamru tadi yaitu Uchiha Sai. Dia adalah sepupu Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah teman sekelasnya Sasuke. Setelah mendengar penjelasan itu Sasuke hanya diam dan kembali tiduran diranjangnya.

Saat Shikamaru sudah merebahkan badannya diranjang dia menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri, pandangannya teralihkan pada tas besar yang terdapat disebelahnya,"Tas siapa ini, Sas?" tanyanya bingung pada Sasuke.

"Hn?" Dia mendudukan dirinya dan memandang tas yang milik Naruto tadi sedangkan Sai mengalihkan pandanganya dari rak buku ke Shikamaru,"Itu…" Ucapannya menggantung karena tiba-tiba Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menggunakan pakaina yang dikenkan tadi dan handuk diatas kepalanya.

"Itu milikku." Jawabnya tiba-tiba sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keranjangnya, Shikamaru langsung mendudukan dirinya dan memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah dan begitu juga Sai.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto penghuni baru kamar ini." Jawab Naruto santai sambil mengambil tasnya dan mengobok-obok isi tasnya (Reader: Emang air diobok-obok).

Shikamaru langsung berdiri karena merasa tempat tidur yang biasa ia gunakannya sudah ada pemiliknya,"Huh…." Ia menghela nafas karena tempatnya untuk tidur tenang sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Pakai saja tempat tidurnya, aku hanya ingin mengambil baju ganti setelah itu aku ingin keluar." Izinnya, "Tapi jangan sampai berantakan ya, soalnya si pantat ayam itu tidak suka berantakan." Ucap Naruto dengan ramah sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan lirikan matanya.

"Pupfth…." Shikamaru dan Sai menahan tawa mendengar ejekan yang diberikan pada Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke langsung memberikan deathglare kepada mereka.

"Dengar Namaku Bukan pantat ayam tapi Uchiha Sasuke." Geramnya, sedangkan Naruto memandangnya dengan datar.

"Terima kasih Namikaze-san atas izin dan peringatannya." Ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Shikamaru.

"Panggil aku Naruto saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto. Perkenalkan namaku Nara Shikamaru, panggil aku Shikamaru saja." Ucap Shikamaru," kalau dia Uchiha Sai sepupunya Sasuke." Jelas Shikamaru sambil menunjuk orang yang berada dibelakangnya, sedangkan Sai melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Panggil aku Sai." Ucap Sai dengan senyumnya.

Naruto hanya membalas seyum Sai dengan senyumannya,"Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu ya." Ucapnya dan kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi setelah menemukan baju gantinya.

Dan tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya dan juga menggunakan jaketnya kemudian memindahkan tasnya kedalam lemari. Sai terus memperhatikan Naruto. karena merasa diperhatikan akhirnya Naruto berbicara,"Ada apa Uchiha-san?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya saja kau masuk kelas berapa?" Tanya Sai.

"Kelas 2." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Wah…ku harap kita sekelas, dan panggil aku Sai saja." Pintanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya Sai." Pamitnya. Sai tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepeninggalan Naruto, Shikamaru membuka suara.

"Mau kemana dia jam segini?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sai sambil mengangkan bahunya,"Tapi dia manis juga ya?" Ucapnya dengan gamblangnya. shikamaru langsung cengok mendengar ucapan Sai, Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang pintu tempat Naruto keluar tadi dan menyeringai,'menarik' batinnya.

.

.

.

**~Naruto POV~**

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju gedung sekolahku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju atap sekolah. Kenapa? Karena aku suka berada ditempat yang tinggi, dengan berada ditampat yag tinggi membuat hatiku sedikit damai dengan ditemani angin yang berhembus, walaupun angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan tapi aku menyukainya. Sesampainya diatap aku disapa oleh angin malam,"Brrr…..dingin juga." Ucapku sambil memasukan tanganku kedalam jaketku. aku berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas dan memperhatikan sekeliling melalui pagar tersebut.

Aku dapat melihat pemandangan kota dengan lampu yang menghiasi malam, kemudia mataku beralih kearah belakang sekolah. Disana terdapat hutan kecil yang sangat gelap, semakin lama aku memperhatikan semakin membuat bulu romaku berdisko ria(?).

Setelah puas memandangi pemandangan yang ada aku langsung memperhatikan jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku,'Gawat sudah jam 10' ucapku dalam hati. Aku langsung melankahkan kakiku dengan cepat –berlari- keluar gedung sekolah dan langsung menuju asrama.

Saat melintasi gedung olah raga tiba-tiba keluar seseorang berambut panjang di ikat satu berwarna kecoklatan dan memiliki mata yang seperti tidak memiliki pupil mata.

**~Naruto POV END~**

BRUKK…

"Ittai…" Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus pantatnya. Dengan cepat Naruto berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada orang yang ditabraknya itu, sedangkan yang ditabrak langsung menerima uluran tangan yang diberikan Naruto.

Setelah berdiri Naruto langsung membungkukkan badannya dan meminta maaf kepada orang yang sudah ditabraknya."Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Naruto dengan Nada yang khawatir dan penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi. Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatiakan orang yang ditabraknya dan matanya tertuju pada pedang bambu yang terdapat ditangan kanan pemuda tersebut.

"wah..! pedang bambu, kau pemain kendo juga ya?" Tanya dengan penuh antusias. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bingung melihat orang yang berada didepannya dapat merubah mimic wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto jadi panggil aku Naruto saja, dan siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto dengan semangat karena menemukan teman yang –sepertinya – bisa diajak berbicara tentang Kendo.

"Hyuuga Neji." Jawabnya singkat.

"Akan ku ingat. kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, aku harus segera kembali keasrama. Jaa…." Ucapnya dengan cepat dan langsung berlari meninggalkan sang Hyuuga sendirian.

Neji terkekeh melihat kecepatan Naruto berbicara," Dasar aneh." Ucapnya.

.

.

.

Naruto langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan langsung menguncinya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tempat tidur Sasuke, Terlihat Sasuke sudah tidur dengan tenangnya. Saat berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya tiba-tiba dia merasakan perutnya sakit dan memanas.

BRUKK…

Dia terjatuh memegangi perutnya dan pinggiran tempat tidurnya," Ughh….sa-sakitt….." Erangnya, rasa sakit dan panas pada perutnya terus bertambah.

"Engg…" sasuke terbangun mendengar suara yang menggaggu tidurnya,''Dobe, tidak bisa-…hei,kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dan langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hei! Dobe jawab aku." Ucap Sasuke lagi sambil mencengkram bahu Naruto saat berada didekat Naruto

"Sa-sakit, perutku sakit." Ucap Naruto terbata karena menahan sakit diperutnya.

Sasuke menjadi panic dan bingung harus bagaimana melihat Naruto yang kesakitan didepannya, sedangkan Naruto terus meracau karena sakit yang menderanya dan sampai pada akhirnya diapingsan karena tidak sanggup untuk bertahan.

"Oi...!Naruto...Naruto..." Sasuke terus memanggil-manggil nama Nama Naruto yang sudah jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hahaha…..jangan marah ya karena pendek…..dan makin gk jelas plus tambah ancur.

Balasan Review yang gk login.

**Teme ai dobe sasunaru**

Jangan pasang mata itu…  
ssoal adega sasunaru mungkin chapter depan.

Thanks ya….

**Okichi**

Iyanih… bagus gak?

**Puu**

Oke deh puu-chan….

**Kuro bara**

Sip…dah…

**anon**

ini dah dilanjutkan, maaf ya lama.

Jangan kcewa dengan jawaba saya, karena singkatnya minta ampun. Untuk yang login bisa liat di inboxnya.

See you in the next chapter…

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3 : his power – by: Neji

Hai…apa kabar…? Seperti biasa saya terlambat buat updet…*dihajar masa*. Maaf-maaf saya Cuma malas aja ngetik tapi ide ficnya masi ada kok…jadi bakalan gk berhenti ditengah jalan.  
oiya, selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakannya ya…saya minta maaf jika ada kata-kata saya yang slah dan menyinggung kalian. Jadi mohon mafkan saya…*pasang wajah memelas*

Nah…selamat membaca minna….! Semoga chapter ini membuat kalian senang….n_n

.

.

.

**THE GOOD AND EVIL SWORD**

Author : Queen The Reaper

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuNaru DLL.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort,Supernatural and Humor garing.

**WARNING : **BL,Typo dimana-mana,ancur,gak jelas,gaje, yaoi pertama dan segala macamnya.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…!

.

.

.

**SASUKE POV**

Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bingung dan terlalu panik melihat keadaanya. Dia terus mengerang kesakitan dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin.

"Ukh…pe-perutku panas sekali." Erang Naruto yang membuatku semakin bingung dan panik melihatnya. Dia terus menggeliat kasar diatas tempat tidurnya tetapi tak lama kemudian dia tak menggeliat dan bersuara lagi, yang terdengar hanya suara nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan raut wajah yang menyiratkan kesakitan. Saat aku ingin mengangkat dan menggendong nya untuk ku bawa ke UKS asrama. Tiba-tiba suhu tubuhnya meningkat, padahal sebelumnya suhu tubuhnya tidak sepanas ini. Akhirnya aku menidurkannya kembali keranjangnya.

"Ukh…" Rintihnya. Aku langsung mengambil kain dan baskom yang terisi dengan air dingin didalamnya dan langsung mengkompresnya dengan handuk basah. Aku terus menugguinya dengan sabar sampai dia tertidur. Dalam hati aku terus bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dan kalimat itu terus terulang dibenakku. Da tak lama kemudian aku pun menyusulnya kealam mimpi…

**SASUKE POV END**

**NARUTO'S DREAM**

Dimana….

Gelap…..

Aku…dimana….aku….tak bisa melihat apapun…..siapapun….tolong aku…..

Tiba-tiba dihadapan Naruto muncul cahaya menyilaukan yang membuatnya harus menutup matanya dengan rapat. Saat membuka matanya, ia mendapati dirinya sedang berdiri didepan sebuah pintu double door. Ia mematung dan merasa familiar dengan pintu yang ada dihadapannya itu, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memegang pegangan pada pintu itu dan seakan bersiap membuka pintu tersebut, tetapi tak kunjung ia lakukan. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyerangnya, disatu sisi ia ingin membuka pintu itu tapi disisi lain ia tidak mau membukanya seakan ada hal buruk yang menunggunya dibalik pintu tersebut.

TRING…

Terdengar suara seperti besi yang menyentuh lantai, dan itu makin membuat Naruto semkin penasaran dan ingin segera membuka pintu itu. Tanpa menghiraukan perdebatan dihatinya, Naruto langsung membuka pintu itu dengan kedua tangannya. Saat pintu terbuka yang terlihat adalah sebuah ruangan yang gelap dengan sedikit penerangan cahaya bulan yang menembus melalui jendala ruangan tersebut. Samar-samar Naruto melihat seorang anak kecil yang berumur sekitar tujuh tahun sedang berdiri membelakanginya sejauh satu meter sambil memegang sesuatu yang panjang ditangan kanannya. Naruto terus memperhatikan anak tersebut tetapi karena penerangan yang minim membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Naruto mencoba untuk memanggilnya, tetapi saat dia membuka mulutnya tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Frustasi karena tidak bisa mengelurkan suaranya, dia pun mendekati anak itu. Dilangkahkannya kaki telanjangnya kearah anak itu, dilangkahnya yang kedua Naruto pun berhenti karena Naruto merasa menginjak genangan air. Naruto memperhatikan genangan air tersebut dan mengikuti asal air itu dengan gerakan matanya sampai Naruto menemukan asal air tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari anak tersebut.

TES…

Suara air yang menetes dari ujung benda yang dipegang oleh anak itu. Entah sejak kapan cahaya bulan melebarkan jangkauan sinarnya melalui jendela dan memperjelas penglihatanya, sesaat kemudian dia membelalakkan matanya. Karena, ternyata yang menggenang dikakinya dan kaki anak tersebut adalah darah…

Aku…..

Tak mengerti….

Kenapa…

Suara ini…suara yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam pikirannya entah mengapa membuatnya merasa sakit dan…sedih? Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari darah yang tergenang dilantai dan terus melihat kearah depan tepat dimana anak itu berdiri. Dengan wajah yang pucat karena melihat darah yang tergenang dilantai, Naruto terus memperhatikan anak itu tanpa berkedip.

Apakah…

Kau….

Mau memaafkanku…..

Suara itu muncul kembali dipikiran Naruto. Tak lama kemudian anak tersebut mulai menggerakan badannya dan ingin menoleh kebelakang atau lebih tepatnya melihat kearah Naruto sambil menggerakkan mulutnya seakan dia mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tak satupun suara yang didengarnya. Tepat saat separuh wajah anak itu terlihat ternyata dia memiliki bola mata berwarna merah dan rambut kuning yang hampir separuhnya basah karena darah dan juga wajahnya yang terkena cipratan darah terlihat jelas dengan cahaya bulan.

**NARUTO'S DREAM END**

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya itu.

"Anak itu siapa?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa," Ukh…kepalaku…" Naruto berusaha mengingat kembali wajah anak yang ada dimimpinya tetapi yang ada melah membuat kepalanya sakit. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati baskom dengan handuk didalamnya diatas mejanya. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya melihat baskom yang ada diatas mejanya.

"Siapa yang letak ini disini?" Tanyanya dan kemudian dia merasa ada yang ganjil dengan kamarnya atau lebih tepatnya kamarnya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke…

Tiba-tiba muncul nama orang yang membuatnya jengkel setengah hidup "Oiya.., ngomon-ngomong soal Sasuke, dia kemana ya? Kok gak kelihatan? " Naruto celengak-cilinguk mencari sosok yang kemarin disebutnya dengan kata 'Teme', "huh…apa peduliku mencari si Sasu-teme itu" Grutunya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela disampingnya.

"Sudah pagi ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri dan kemudian membaringkan dirinya kembali ketempat tidurnya.

Hening….

Hening…

"Pagi!" Teriaknya dan dia langsung terduduk ditempat tidurnya dan menyambar jam weker yang terdapat diatas meja. Pukul 06.54.

'jam pelajarannya dimulai jam 07.15 jadi jangan terlambat.' Ucapan Tsunade tiba-tiba terniang dikepalanya.

"Gahhh….sial….!" Teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan langsung lari kekamar mandi.

.

**DIKELAS 2-1**

Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang membaca ditempat duduknya. Tak seperti anak lain yang biasanya memilih menggosip atau bermain dengan temannya saat guru yang sedang ditunggu tidak juga masuk kekelasnya. Dia membaca dengan tenang sampai seseorang merusak ketenangan membacanya.

"Hei Sasuke, dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sai tiba-tiba yang baru saja masuk kekelas.

"Dia sakit." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

"Heh, sepertinya kau tertarik dengan anak baru blonde itu." Ucap Shikamaru yang muncul dibelakang Sai sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya dengan malas dan juga terlihat pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya sedang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Umm…entahlah." Celetuk Sai sambil terseyum andalanya.

"Siapa yang pirang?" Tanya pemuda yang berdiri disamping Shikamaru.

"Hah….mendokusei…." Shikamaru hanya pergi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda yang terdapat disebelahnya.

"Hei! Aku sedang bertanya kenapa tidak ada yang mau menjawabnya sih…" teriaknya dan kemudian cemberut. Teriakkanya membuat seluruh perhatian mengarah pada mereka berempat atau lebih tepatnya kepada pemuda yang berteriak tadi.

"Berisik." Umpat Sasuke kesal mendengar teriakan teman sekelasnya.

"Hahaha…maaf kiba, hanya saja nanti kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru." Ucap Sai sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ohh…" mendengar jawaban Sai, pemuda yang bernama Kiba itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalannya pertanda bahwa dia mengerti.

GREKKK….

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan memunculkan seorang guru berambut putih dan menggunakan kacamata sambil membawa sebuah buku yang bertuliskan 'Biologi'.

"Silahkan kembali kebangku masing-masing dan duduk." Ucapnya langsung saat memasuki kelas dan berjalan menuju mejanya. Mendengar itu, para murid langsung kembali tempat mereka masing-masing. Melihat semua muridnya sudah kembali ketempat masing ia pun membuka suaranya kembali, "Selamat pagi anak-anak…" Ucap guru tersebut dan dijawab oleh murid-muridnya, "Buka halaman 67." Setelah mengucapkan itu, tiba-tiba acara mengajarnya diintrupsi dengan suara cempreng seorang pemuda blonde.

GRAKK….

Terdengar suara pintu geser yang terbuka dengan kasar dan menampilkan seorang pemuda blonde dengan keringat yang mengucur dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf sensei saya terlambat." Ucapnya ngos-ngossan. Sang sensei kemudian memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah dan langsung membuka suara.

"Kau pasti murid barukan?" Tanyanya karena merasa gak mengenali salah satu muridnya itu.

"Iya sensei" Seraya menganggukkan kepalaya dengan semangat.

"Masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah sang sensei. Setelah Naruto masuk kedalam kelas Naruto langsung meperkenalkan dirinya kepada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal semuanya!" Serunya diakhir kalimat dengan seyuman lebar yang terpantri diwajahnya.

"Baiklah Naruto, Nama saya adalah Yakushi Kabuto. Saya mengajar dibidang Biologi. Apa kamu tidak ingin menyampaika apapun lagi?" Tanya Kabuto. Dan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang kau boleh duduk disebelah Sai." Beritahunya. Dan Sai pun mengangkat tangannya dan jangan lupa dengan senyum yang terpantri diwajah pucatnya. Naruto yang memang sudah mengenal Sai dihari sebelumnya tersenyum kepadanya.

Naruto berjalan kemeja belakang tempat Sai duduk. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan melewatinya karena posisi meja Sai yang bertepatan dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

**JAM ISTIRAHAT **

Disaat jam istirahat Naruto langsung ngibrit ke atap sekolah karena atap sekolahan adalah tempat favoritnya. Naruto tidak mau dikerumuni dan ditanya-tanyai oleh teman sekelasnya. Bukannya dia sombong atau semacamnya tetapi dia hanya ingin sendirian karena masih memikirkan mimpinya tadi. Sebelum ini dia juga pernah mengalami mimpi yang sama mengenai anak kecil yang ditemuinya didalam mimpi itu. Tetapi seberapa keras dia ingin mengingat wajah anak yang ada dimimpinya, yang ia dapat hanya rasa sakit dikepalanya. Satu hal yang dapat dia ingat adalah anak laki-laki yang membelakanginya.

"huh…" Naruto menghela nafas dengan berat,"Entah kenapa aku merasa lelah sekali." Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya kepagar pembatas dan meluruskan kakinya yang tertekuk kemudian memandang langit.

KREKKK...

Terdengar suara pantu yang terbuka dan menampilkan orang yang dikenal oleh Naruto.

"Naruto? Sedag apa disini?" Tanya Sai. Sai berjalan kearah Naruto, dan ternyata Sai tidak sendirian. Di belakangnya diikuti oleh Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Yo! Naruto." Sapa kiba sok akrab. Kiba berjalan kearah Naruto melewati Sai dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya." Perkenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba." dan langsung memperkenalkan dirinya dan duduk dihadapan Naruto. Naruto menerima uluran tangan Kiba dan menampilkan sedikit senyum dibibirnya.

Sai, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru hanya diam dan duduk membuat seperti setengah lingkaran. "Hei Naruto, kenapa tadi kau langsung menghilang? Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu kekantin." Tanya Kiba sambil membuka bungkus bento yang dibelinya dikantin tadi.

"hehehe…gomen" ucanya sambil nyengir kuda. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam hanya memperhatikan herak-gerik Naruto. Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan langsung melirik Sasuke, "Apa?" ucapnya judes.

"huh, kupikir orang bodoh tak akan pernah sakit." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Teme!" Naruto yang kesal langsung ingin berdiri dari duduknya, tetapi sebuah tangan terulur me nahan pergerakan naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto." Ucap Sai dan menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto agar dia kembali duduk ditempatnya. Naruto pun menurut dan kembali duduk. "Oiya, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kudengar dari Sasuke kalau kau Sakit semalam." Tanya Sai.

"Eh? Aku?" Tanya Naruto Balik. Dia jadi teringat kalau semalam perutnya terasa sakit sampai dia tersungkur didekat tempat tidurnya dan juga baskom yang dilihatnya tadi pagi. Apakah tadi malam dia juga demam? Tanya nya dalam hati.

"Ada apa Naruto? Apa kau masih sakit? Tanya Sai lagi.

"Eh! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok…" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir. Kemudian Naruto berdiri dari acara duduknya dan dihadiahi pertanyaan dari Kiba.

"Loh? Mau kemana Nar?"

"Aku mau ke toilet sebantar." Jawabnya.

"Oh…mau kuantar?" Tanya Kiba. Shikamaru melirik kearah Kiba dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak. Teima kasih, aku sudah tau dimana toiletnya." Beri tahunya. Kiba hanya ber-oh ria dan Naruto pun berjalan untuk meninggalkan atap sekolah tetapi sebelum memasuki pintu ia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke, "Thanks sas." Ucapnya dan langsung manghilang dibalik pintu.

Sasuke hanya memandangi pintu tempat Naruto menghilang tadi dan tersenyum kecil tanpa diketahui oleh teman-temannya.

"Kalau diperhatikan Naruto itu manis ya, Aku mau jadi semenya." Celetuk Kiba dan mendapatkan tawa menegejek dari Shikamaru sedangkan Sasuke langsung menyemburkan jus tomat yang sedang diminumnya, "Ada yang lucu Shika?" Tanya Kiba yang kesal karena ditertawakan Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Hanya saja jeruk itu gak bisa makan jeruk, kiba. Lagiankan sekali jeruk tetaplah jeruk." Ucap Shikamaru dan Sai tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kiba dengan pandangan penuh tanya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru menyandarkan tubuhnya kepembatas atap dan menutup matanya, dan selanjutnya pasti para reader udah tau apa yang terjadi pada Shikamaru berikutnya. Dan dia pun….

Jatuh tertidur.

Ingin sekali rasanya Kiba memukuli Shikamaru, karena berani membuatnya jengkel dan mersa bodoh karena perkataan Shikamaru tadi..

.

.

.

"Hah…" Naruto menghela nafas dan berjalan tanpa arah. Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa dia tidak bergabung dengan Kiba saja agar dia mempunyai teman? Tapi entah kenapa dia lagi malas buat berbicara banyak hari ini, "hahh…." Helanya lagi dan berhenti berjalan.

"Naruto?" panggil seseorang. Naruto yang sedang berdiri diam pun menghentikan lamunannya dan menoleh kesamping kanan untuk memcari sumber suara yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Eh? Hyuuga-san, sedang apa disini?" Tanyanya bodoh.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Naruto. Sedang apa didepan klub kendoku." Ucap Neji sweatdrop.

"Eh? " Naruto pun melihat sekelilingnya dan ternyata dia sudah sampai klub kendo, "Udah sampai sini ya?" Tanyanya cengengesan entah pada siapa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Neji pun tambah sweat drop melihat tingkah laku Naruto, "Oiya, Hyuuga-san sedang apa diklub? Bukannya klub dimulai setelah pulang sekolah?" Tanya Naruto.

"aku hanya sedang memastikan perlengkapan saja. Dan bisakah kau memanggil nama kecilku saja?" Tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja, Neji." Jawanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"kalau tak salah kau tertarik dengan kendo kan?" Tanya Neji lagi.

"yup, itu benar." Jawab Naruto semangat, "Aku juga sudah belajar kendo dari kecil." Sambungnya lagi dengan rasa bangganya.

"Hmm…Kalau begitu maukah kau menemaniku bermain sebentar?" Tawar Neji.

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti tidak akan kalah darimu." Jawab Naruto dengan lantang.

"Begitu juga dengaku." Dan Neji pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto.

.

TAK..

TAK..

Terdengar suara shinai* yang menghantamkan diri satu sama lain. Permainan Naruto dan Neji terus berlangsung tanpa henti. Sepertinya mereka menikmati permainan yang mereka mainkan sampai-sampai tak menyadari Kalau ada tiga murid sekolah yang sedang menonton mereka.

"wah…" Salah satu dari murid tersebut terkagum-kagum melihat Neji sang ketua klub kendo bertarung bersama Naruto. Walaupun Neji menggunakan Men* para siswa yang melihat pertarungan itu tahu kalau yang sedang bertarung itu adalah Neji, karena rambut Neji yang cukup panjang terlihat dari Men yang digunakannya.

"Siapa orang yang melawan Hyuuga senpai itu?" Tanya anak satunya lagi sambil memandangi kagum kearah Naruto yang wajahnya takterlihat karena mengguna Men.

TAK..

Permainan yang memanas membuat Neji tidak bisa menahan tenaganya untuk keluar, dan akhirnya melepaskan seluruh tenaganya disetiap pukulan yang diberikan kepada Naruto.

TAK..

Serangan kali ini diberikan Neji dari arah depan dengan kekuatan penuh tanpa ditahannya lagi. Dan pukulan yang diberikan Neji ditahan dengan telak oleh Naruto. Mereka saling menekan pedang bamboo mereka sampai wajah mereka mendekat beberapa sentimeter. Dari balik Men Naruto menyeringai senang karena Neji sudah tidak menahan kekuatannya lagi.

"Kalau begini, aku tak perlu menahan diri lagi." Bisik Naruto pelan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Neji saja.

"Maaf karena meremehkan mu." Ucap Neji.

"No problem." Balasnya. Naruto langsung menggunakan teknik harai*nya dan sebelum Naruto menebas Neji, Neji langsung melompat mundur kemudian melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan kearah kanan dan diikuti oleh Naruto kearah yang berlawanan.

"Ku akui kemampuanmu Naruto." Ucap tiba-tiba Neji disela pertarungan mereka.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya dibalik Mennya dan tersenyum kecil mendengar pengakuan Neji. Naruto lanagsung maju dan menyerang Neji dengan teknik Haya suburi*.

TAKK….

Neji langsung menahan pedang bambu Naruto yang tepat berada didepan wajahnya. 'Te-tenaganya bertambah." Ucap Neji dalam hati melihat Naruto yang terus menekan pedang bambunya tanpa mengurangi tenaganya sedikitpun dan malah tenaga Naruto semakin bertambah, membuat kaki sebelah kiri Neji harus tertekuk dengan paksa.

"Hyu-hyuuga senpai mau kalah…" Ucap siswa yang sedang menonton pertarungan NejiNaru. Naruto terus menekan pedangnya dengan kuat. Sepertinya Naruto sudah terbawa oleh suasana…

KRAKK…

Terdengar suara retakan yang berasal dari salah satu shinai mereka, dan ternyata suara retakan itu berasal dari shinai Neji. Dan sepertinya Naruto tetap tidak sadar bahwa shinai Neji retak. Neji yang mengetahui bahwa Shinainya sudah retak mulai kewalahan menghadapi Naruto.

TETTT…..TETTTT…..

Terdengar suara bel pertanda jam istirahat sudah selesai. Mendengar suara bel itu Naruto langsung mengangkat shinainya.

"Yah…sepertinya permainannya harus kita sudahi sampai disini dulu Neji." Ucap Naruto dengan nada kecewanya. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kearah Neji karena melihat posisi Neji yang sudah berlutut.

Neji yang melihat uluran tangan Naruto langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Setelah memegang tangan Naruto, Naruto langsung menarik Neji untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Thanks." Ucap Neji singkat. Kemudian Naruto membuka Mennya dan menatap Neji dengan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan keringat sehingga membuat rambut jabriknya menjadi lepek.

"Ah, tidak seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menemaniku bermain." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran senangnya. Akhirnya rasa jenuh Naruto hilang karena permainan tadi.

Melihat cengiran senang Naruto membuat Neji jd salah tingkah dan wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah walaupun samar. Neji membuka Mennya dan Mengambil Men Naruto, "Cepat buka Bogu* dan kendogimu*, dan kembali kekelas mu." Perintah Neji .

"Baik!" Ucap Naruto semangat, "Oiya, Neji kelas berapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"3-2 dan kau." Jawab dan tanya Neji singkat berusaha bersikap seperti biasa.

"Eh? Berarti seharusnya aku memanggilmu Senpai dong." Kaget Naruto, "kalau aku dikelas 2-1." Sambungnya.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang direspon oleh Neji.

"kalau begitu aku diluan ya senpai." Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung berlari kearah ruang ganti.

"Hah…ada apa denganku." Frustasinya karena bias salah tingkah hanya melihat cengiran Naruto tadi. Kemudian Neji mengangkat pedang bambunya dan melihat retakan yang terdapat dibambu tersebut, 'Bahaya sekali' Neji membatin sambil terus memperhatikan pedang bambunya.

.

.

.

TBC

**NOTE ***

*Shinai – shinai adalah pedang yang terbuat dari bambu yang biasa digunakan dalam latihan kendo.

*Men – men adalah pelindung kepala.

*Harai – harai adalah teknik menggeser shinai lawan ke kiri atau ke kanan untuk membuka pertahanan lawan, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan tebasan.

*Haya suburi – tebasan cepat yang dilakukan sambil melompat.

*Bogu – adalah yang terdiri dari:

Men (pelindung kepala)

Do (pelindung badan)

Kote (pelindung tangan)

Tare (pelindung paha dan kemaluan)

*Kendogi – adalah seragam yang digunakan saat latihan kendo.

Hah….mungkin chap kali ini sedikit coretbanyakcoret membosankan. Saya harap kalian mengerti dengan jalan pertarungan antara Naruto dengan Neji. Jika ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan bertanya kepada saya….

Oiya, penjelasan tentang Note diatas itu saya dapat dari mbah google loh….jadi kalau ada yang salah jangan salahkan saya….*manusia tak bertanggung jawab**dibom*

Saatnya buat balas review~…

**Shoma Nagashi**

Ini udah dilanjut, makasi udah mau review….n_n

**Mizu Lootus**

Terimakasih udah mau nunggu…  
chap ini mungkin gk terlalu seru…T-T

**Puu**

Itu benar pujian atau sebagai penghibur puu…

**Eror boy**

Itu kemungkinan akan muncul dichapter 2 ato 3…

**Yashina Uzumaki**

Ini juga udah dipanjangin dikit kok yas…  
Naru sakit perut karena sesuatu yas~  
oke. Pair NejiNaru sedang diproses.

**Nasumichan Uharu**

Kenapa saya dibilang tua sih….T_T  
klo masalah sunflower in the ice itu Nasu-chan harus brsabar, oke?

**okici 121**

okehh…..n_nd

**Tomatto Hime**

Makasih atas pujiannya….*malu2*  
mata Naru merah ya krna Kyuubi tp disini kyuubi berperan sebagai roh dari pedang jd dia gk bakalan dipasangin ama tachi-chan.  
Tsunade memang nenek kandung Naru kok…

**Risca**

Makasi udah suka….  
Itu masi jd rahasia Negara risca…*PLAKK

**kuro bara**

silahkan liat balasan buat risaca kuro-chan…  
dan itulah alasannya…XD

**Tikus FFN**

Maaf-maaf ini lanjutannya…

**widi orihara**

terima kasih. Klo alas an sakit perut Naru saya jawab iya krena Kyuubi, tp untuk alasan Naru pindah sya gk mau bagi tahu. Entar jadi gk penasaran lagi dong….

**Frau - chan**

Hehehe….makasi buat pujiannya….*jadi malu*  
ini lanjutanya, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau menunggu…:D

**Louisia vi Duivel**

Ortu Naru dibunuh.  
klo soal hubungan ama Gaara liat aja Nanti….  
sya lagi mencarikan peranan buat Gaara…

**uzumaki wulan**

i-ini udah sa-saya panjangin dikit….*muka pucat+kaki gemeteran*

**black rosella**

iya, maaf….

Saya harap kalian masih bersedia mereview fic gak jelas saya ini….*cengengesan*. Terima kasih buat yang udah mau review. Mohon reviewnya lagi ya….

**RNR PLEASE…**

.

.

.

27 AGUSTUS 2012


	4. Chapter 4 : found him! BY ?

Hahhh…maaf karena terlambat buat updet, fic yang saya buat pada error semua jadi saya ngulang dari awal and juga saya banyak PR, n juga ulangan yang menanti didepan. Karena saya udah kelas 3, saya jadi pusing dengan tugas yang ada…T_T. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya….  
terus, adegan romancenya sasunaru belum ada keliatan dan sejujurnya saya payah dalam hal romace…*garuk-garuk kepala* jadi kalau udah ada jangan marah-marah ya…XD

Sebenarnya ini fic mau diupdet saat tahun baru, tapi saya sangat malas ngeupdetnya…*nyengir innocent langsung diranjaw*

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, mari kita mulai….

.

.

.

**THE GOOD AND EVIL SWORD**

**Author : Queen The Reaper**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, DLL**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, supernatural and humor garing.**

**WARNING : BL, Typo, ancur, gak jelas, UPDET LAMA Dll…**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…!**

.

.

.

Terlihat banyak siswa dan siswi yang berhamburan keluar kelas karena pelajaran telah usai. Dan Naruto tampak sedang memasukan bukunya kedalam tas dengan tenagnya.

"Naruto! Aku pulang diluan ya…" Pamit gadis berambut pirang dengan ikat ekor kudanya.

"Iya!" sahut Naruto, "Oiya, jangan lupa bawa buku yang kubilang tadi ya." Sambung Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Iya." Sahut gadis yang bernama Ino dan langsung keluar ruangan.

'Pulang ya…' Ucap Naruto miris dalam hati. Disekolah yang dipimpin oleh Neneknya Naruto ini memiliki dua asrama, yaitu asrama putra dan putri. Tetapi ada juga yang tidak tinggal diasrama sekolah, melainkan tinggal bersama orang tua mereka, dan Yamanaka Ino adalah salah satu murid yang tidak tinggal diasrama.

"Oi! Naruto kenapa bengong? Kobarkan semangat masa mudamu!" seru salah satu teman Naruto yang bernama Rock Lee si manusia lumut, err…yang terakhir itu julukannya karena dia seorang maniak Hijau.

"E-eh, iya-iya.." balas Naruto karena agak bingung melihat tingkah Lee yang selalu penuh dengan kobaran(?) semangatnya.

"Haha…aku diluan ya." Pamit Lee dan langsung menghilang dari hadapannya.

'Apa yang ditertawakannya? 'Tanya Naruto dalam hati dan sweat drop melihat tingkah temannya yang satu itu.

"Hei, ayo kita kembali keasrama bersama." Tiba-tiba Kiba muncul mengajaknya pulang keasrama bersama sambil merangkul bahunya. Dibelakang Kiba berdiri Shikamru dan Sai.

"Maaf, hari ini aku ingin keliling-keliling dulu." Tolak Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ku temani ya." Tawar Kiba.

"Eh, tidak usah. Kiba diluan aja." Tolak Naruto lagi.

"Yah…padahal aku ingin jalan bersama." Ujar Kiba dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Hehehe…maaf…" ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm…baiklah, kami diluan ya, Naruto." Pamit Kiba dan langsung berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Shikamaru mengikuti Kiba dari belakang sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celannya, kemudin dia mengangkat salah satu tangannya keatas sebagai isyarat dia pergi diluan.

'Huh, dasar sok keren' Dengus Naruto dalam hati sambil tersenyum melihat gaya Shikamaru tadi. Dan kemudian disusul Sai.

"Aku diluan ya, Naruto. Dan hati-hati tersesat dijalan." Ucap Sai dan tak lupa dengan seyumannya.

'Huh, entah kenapa senyumannya itu terkadang terasa menyebalkan.' Pikir Naruto sambil membalas senyum Sai.

"Dobe." Panggil Seseorang yang pasti kalian tau.

"Apa Teme." Sahut Naruto sedikit kesal dengan panggilan Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu banyak tersenyum." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto pun mengernyitkan alisnya pertanda bingung, "kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Karena…." Ucap Sasuke menggantung. Sasuke terus memperhatikan wajah bingung Naruto, 'lucu.' Sasuke membatin.

"karena…" Naruto pun membeo ucapan Sasuke denga wajah yang semakin bingung.

"Karena…." Tampak Sasuke sangat ingin mengerjai Naruto.

"Grahhh…..karena, karena mulu sih. Cepatan bilang." Ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang memang udah acak-acakan. Tampak raut bingung dan kesal menjadi satu diwajahnya.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke tertawa sekeras-kerasnya karena melihat Naruto yang frustasi, tetapi karena dia adalah seorang Uchiha jadi dia harus bersikap cool.

"Karena, jika kau terus tersenyum terlalu lebar, maka gigimu akan mengalami yang namanya kekeringan karena terlalu banyak diterpa angin." Ucap Sasuke yang cukup panjang dari biasanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mencerna kata-kata yang dikatakan Sasuke. Setelah mengatakn itu Sasuke langsung pergi keluar dari kelasnya.

"BRENGSEK KAU, SASUKEEE…!" teriak Naruto dari dalam kelasnya sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Hah…andai aja koridor sekolah gak sepi, pasti bakalan banyak para wanita yang tepar ditempat karena melihat tawa pangeran sekolahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah, tetapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Terlihat sebuah poster yang tertempel disebuah papan pengumuman. Dia terus memperhatikan poster tersebut dan terlihat dari matanya yang bergerak kekiri dan kanan tanda ia sedang membaca Poster tersebut.

"Festival ya…" Gumamnya sambil terus memperhatikan papan pengumuman tersebut. Karena terlalu serius, Naruto tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang datang mendekat kearahya.

"Hei." Panggil orang tersebut sambil memegang bahu Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto terlonjak kaget dan langsung memutar badannya untuk melihat sosok yang memanggilnya tadi. Terlihat seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang, kulit pucat dan bola mata yang seperti…ular? Naruto terus mendongakkan wajahnya karena orang yang didepannya lebih tinggi darinya. Entah kenapa Naruto tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan suaranya saat mata mereka bertatapan langsung.

'Lari…'

Tiba-tiba dikepalanya terdengar suara yang memerintahkannya untuk lari, dan entah kenapa ia juga berpendapat sama dengan suara yang muncul dikepalanya tadi. Tapi apa daya? Dia tidak dapat menggerakkan badannya, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

'Lari…' Dan suara itu pun terdengar lagi. Secara perlahan keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir dipelipisnya.

"Kembalilah keasramamu. Jangan sampai aku menghukummu." Ucap pria tersebut dan langsung meninggalkan Naruto. Setelah orang tersebut melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto, barulah Naruto dapat bergerak kembali.

"Kutemukan.." Ucap pria itu seperti bisikan dengan seringai lebar yang menakutkan.

Naruto terus memandangi punggung orang tersebut sampai membelok ditikungan koridor dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Bahaya…" Gumamnya, "Dan tadi itu suara siapa…" Naruto memegang kepalanyadengan sebelah tangan. Bingung dangan suara yang muncul dikepalanya tadi. Kemudian Naruto terus memperhatikan tikungan tersebut sampai-sampai tak sadar jika dibelakangnya ada seorang gadis manis.

"Hei." Panggil gadis itu tetapi Naruto tetap tak menggubrisnya, "Hei blonde, dengar tidak sih." Ucap gadis itu dengan rambut yang berwarna soft pink. Naruto tetap tidak meresponnya sama seperti tadi, "HELLO BLONDEEEE…" akhirnya gadis itu mengambil jalan pintas, yaitu berteriak tepat dikuping orang yang sedang dipanggilnya tadi.

"WAKKSS…." Teriakan kaget pun terdengar dari Naruto, "OI! Kira-kira dong teriaknya." Ucap Naruto dan langsung berbalik dan tadaa…terlihatlah gadis manis tadi.

"Huh, makanya jangan melamun saja." Dengusnnya.

"Maaf…" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah sedikit merasa bersalah karena memang dia yang salah. Gadis itu memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, 'Waw, manis. Pasti tipe uke sejati.' Ucap gadis itu dalam hati. Dan ia pun menyeringai.

"Aku gak mau." Ucapnya singkat dan dengan wajah kesal agar terkesan sedang marah. Naruto yang memang merasa salah , bakalan jadi tidak bisa tidur ditengah malam jika orang yang sudah menjadi korban kesalahannya tidak memaafkannya.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana…?" Tanyanya. Gadis itu langsung menyeringai senang mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku mau kau mengikuti drama sekolah untuk festival nanti, bagaimana?" Tawar gadis itu. "Oiya, Namaku Haruno Sakura dari kelas 2-2. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura dan menjulurkan tanganya kanannya.

"Eh? namaku Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 2-1." Naruto pun membalas uluran tangan Sakura, "Tapi…aku gak bisa akting." Sambung Naruto dengan wajah yang memelas.

"'Pasti bisa!" Seru Sakura tiba-tiba hingga membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget dari tempat berdirinya, "Umm, maksudku pasti bisa kok, lagian aku sedang kekurangan pemain buat pentas nanti." Ucap Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit lebih pelan dari pada yang tadi, dan jangan lupa muka memelasnya juga dipasang (?).

"Umm…bagaimana ya…" Nampak Naruto sedang menimbang-nimbang tawaran Sakura. Naruto melirik Sakura dan Sakura langsung memasang wajah semelas-melasnya agar Naruto mau ikut dalam drama sekolah nanti. "Huh…baiklah…" Ucapnya pasrah.

'YEY…!' sorak-sorai inner Sakura, "Terima Kasih." Ucap Sakura gembira. Naruto memerhatikan sesuatu yang ada didekapan Sakura.

"Apa itu" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Oh, ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil melirik gulungan kertas yang ada didekapannya. Dan dijawab anggukan cepat dari Naruto, "Ini cuma poster acara drama untuk festival kok." Jawab Sakura. Naruto membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya sesaat dan kemudian membuka suaranya, "Umm, aku pergi diluan ya, Sakura." Kemudian berlari melewati Sakura dan sempat melambaikan tangannya untuk sesaat. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum…puas?

'Akhirnya.., Uke manis bertambah juga.' Ucap inner Sakura dengan mata berapi-api. Dan Sakura pun dengan semangat menempeli poster yang ada didekapannya tadi.

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada dibelakang sekolah, duduk dibawah pohon sambil menikmati hembusan angin sore. "Hah~…ini sungguh menyenangkan." Ucapnya seraya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan pria yang menegurnya tadi, dia merasa familiar dengan mata yang dimiliki oleh pria tadi. Naruto membuka matanya, 'Sepertinya dia guru disini.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati dan kemudian memejamkan matanya kembali, berusaha mengingat seseorang yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan orang tadi. Dan hasilnya….

Nihil…

"ARRGGG….!" Erangnya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena tidak dapat mengingatnya. Dia melipat tangannya didepan dada, "Kenapa gak bisa ingat ya? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Naruto kembali tenang dengan menyandarkan badannya kepohon besar dibelakangnya, "Hahh…" helaan nafas pun terdengar dari bibirnya. Karena terlalu lelah akhirnya Naruto tertidur dibawah pohon yang rindang itu.

.

.

.

"Hei!" panggil seseorang dengan gaya rambut seperti pantat ayam kapada pria yang sedang berjalan dikoridor, "Apa kau lihat Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak." Jawab orang tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ck, si dobe itu kemana sih." Dumelnya. 'Kenapa aku jadi khawatir? Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapaku Ucapnya dalam hati. "Hahh…sebenarnya dia kemana sih.." ucapnya lagi sambil memandang keluar jendela yang memperlihatkan langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi kejinggaan menandakan sang malam akan datang.

Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari Naruto. Ia berjalan lurus mengarah kekamar milik Shikamaru dan Kiba.

TOK..

TOK..

TOK…

Sasuke mengetok pintu milik ShikaKiba dan menunggu sang pemilik untuk membuka pintu tersebut, "Ck." Decaknya kesal karena pintu yang ditunggunya tak terbuka juga. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya hendak mengetok pintu itu kembali, tetapi sebelum ia berhasil mengetoknya ,seseorang sudah membukanya terlebih dahulu.

CEKLEK..

Dan terlihatlah Shikamaru yang sedang menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan malas-malasan dan juga terlihat jelas jika dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa? Hoamm…" Tanya sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Kepala Sasuke berkedut saat melihat Shikamaru menguap didepannya.

"Tak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu saat menguap?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Mendokusei…ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru malas-malasan.

"Apa kau melihat Naruto?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak. Apa dia belum kembali?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn." Dan itulah jawaban Sasuke.

"Naru-chan?" tiba-tiba Kiba muncul dari balik tubuh Shikamaru dan melihat kekanan dan kekiri, "Loh? Naru-channya mana?" Tanya Kiba.

"Dia belum kembali." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Walaupun Sasuke mengucapkan dengan nada datar dan berwajah stoic tetapi tetap saja dalam hati udah kayak induk kehilangan anaknya, atau seseorang yang kehilanagnan belahan jiwanya?

"Heh, sepertinya kau khawatir dengan si pirang itukan? Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

Sasuke terpaku mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Shikamaru, terlihat dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu dan tak lama kemudian Ia menyeringai, "Sepertinya iya, bukan. Tapi pastinya iya." Jawabnya yakin.

"Hahh…sudah kuduga, dari sikapmu itu sudah bisa kutebak." Jawab Shikamaru dengan menghela nafasnya.

"APA…! Kau menyukainya!?" Kiba langsung histeris mendengar jawaban yang dilntarkan Sasuke, "Tidak, tidak…dia tak boleh bersamamu, dia itu anak yang baik. Sedangkan kau mesum dan…yah…lumayan ganteng sih…" Ucapnya, "Walaupun aku baru mengenalnya tetapi instingku tak pernah salah." Sambungnya.

"Heh, insting anjingmu keluar rupanya." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Apa!" Ucap Kiba yag mulai kesal.

"Jadi apa dia belum kembali?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Sasuke agar mengalihkan perhatian Kiba.

"Apa dia tersesat." Ucap Kiba dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Mungkin saja." Ucap Shikamru santai.

"Heh, bagaimana bisa kau santai saja jika temanmu ada yang menghilang." Ucap Kiba geram.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja dia itu bukan anak-anak lagi. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Walaupun begitu bagaimana terjadi sesuatu terhadapnya?" Tanya Kiba kesal.

"Ck, bisa kalian hentikan pertengkaran suamisuami kalian?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya tetapi terdengar sinis.

"Heh, siapa yang jadi suaminya? Dan sejak kapan pula?" Ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk tepat ke hidung Shikamaru.

"Sebentar lagi." Ucap Shikamaru dengan memperlihatkan seringainya kepada kiba dan Sasuke pun ikut menyeringai karena mengetahui maksud dari seringai Shikamaru.

'Me-mereka berdua ini kenapa?' Tanya Kiba ngeri dalam hati.

"Bantu aku mencarinya." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintah dari pada meminta tolong sambil memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"Ck, dasar Uchiha. Apa susahnya mengatakan "tolong" pada orang lain" Cibir Kiba.

"Mendokusei…" Dengan malas-malasan Shikamaru langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan diikuti dengan Kiba sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

"Umm~…" Naruto menggeliat dan secara perlahan membuka matanya. "hah! Jam berapa ini?" ucapnya panic dan langsung bangkit dari tidurannya, "Aduh…bisa-bisa aku dimarahi sama Iruka sensei. " ucapnya horror. Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam tanpa menyadari kalau dia salah masuk gedung sekolah. Baru beberapa langkah berlari ia berhenti mendadak dan terdiam, "Ini….dimana…" dia terus memperhatikan setiap arah. "Kenapa Baa-chan membuat sekolah seperti labirin begini!" Teriaknya nyaring. Dan ternyata dia lupa arah pulang…==a

**Disuatu tempat**

"HUACHIM…HUACHIM…" Tsunade yang sedang bermain kasino terbersin-bersin dan menggosok hidungnya.

"Nona Tsunade, apa nona tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sizune.

"Sepertinya aku terserang flu..hacchim….." Ucap Tsunade sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

**Dikoridor sekolah lantai 2**

"Seperti suara Naruto." Ucap Kiba yang mendengar suara Naruto yang menggema dikoridor sekolah,"umm….disana" Ucap Kiba seraya menunjuk kepintu yang dibaliknya terdapat jembatan penghubung kegedung kedua.

"Hahh…pasti dia tersesat." Dengus Shikamaru.

"Hn. Akhirnya kuping anjingmu berguna juga" Sambung Sasuke dan langsung berjalan menuju arah suara yang mereka dengar tadi.

"Ck, Uchiha satu itu, ingin aku memotongnya dan memberikan dagingnya pada anjing peliharaan kakakku." Ucap Kiba penuh dendam.

"Kenapa tidak diberikan kepada Akamaru saja?" Tanya shikamaru.

"Hell.., aku tidak mau anjingku terkena virus kesombongannya dan bersifat stoic." Ujar Kiba sambil membayangkan anjingnya berwajah stoic(?) dan berjalan melewatinya.

Sasuke tidak mau mengambil pusing dengan ucapan Kiba, dia hanya diam dan terus berjalan dipaling depan. Mereka berjalan lurus menuju sebuah jembatan penghubung dengan gedung sebelah sekolah, yaitu gedung kedua.

.

"Ini dimana…" Ucap Naruto setengah mewek(?). Dia terus berjalan dan menemukan sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, kemudian Naruto melirik papan yang berisikan tulisan PERPUSTAKAAN yang tergantung diatas pintu tersebut. Terlihat Naruto seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Mungkin saja ada orang , jadikan aku bisa bertanya." Ucapnya dan langsung masuk kedalam Perputakaan sekolah tersebut.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat sekeliling untuk mencari orang yang bisa ditanyainya. Dan hasilnya nihil, yang terlihat hanyalah rak-rak dan lemari buku yang jumlahnya bisa dibilang terlalu banyak, tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Rasanya aku mau muntah." Ucap Naruto yang merasa mual melihat buku yang ada disetiap pandangnya.

"Dilarang memuntahkan Isi perutmu didalam perpustakaan." Ucap seseorang berambut merah bata yang menggunakan kaca mata.

Naruto kaget dan langsung memutarkan badannyan untuk melihat orang yang ada dibelakangnya, 'Kenapa satu harian ini orang senang membuatku terkejut sih, gak tau apa kalau jantungku bisa lompat.' Ucapnya kesal dalam hati.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" Tanya seseorang muncul dibelakang pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Gaara tadi, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?" Tanya sseseorang yang ternyata Neji.

"Waaa….Neji senpai!" seru Naruto dan langsung menghampiri Neji, "Syukurlah….aku sedang tersesat, dari tadi aku berjalan dan hanya menemukan peralatan dan bla…bla…bla…." Naruto terus mengoceh panjang hingga kedua orang yang ada didepannya bersweatdrop ria.

"Kau Mengenalnnya?" Tanya Gaara dengan pandangan yang terus mengarah pada Naruto yang mengoceh.

"Ya begitulah." Ucap Neji tersenyum tipis.

"Dan begitulah setelah dari laboratorium, aku masuk kesini mencari seseorang untuk ditanya." Ucap Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan ceritanya sambil menggaruk pipinya dan memasang senyuman lima jarinya.

'Satu tarikan nafas.' Ucap Gaara kagum dalam hati karena melihat Naruto yang bisa berbicara banyak dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Neji melirik kearah Gaara, ia melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi Gaara yang sedikit berubah dan terdapat pancaran rasa kagum dikedua matanya karena kehebatan Naruto dalam berbicara dalam satu tarikan nafas, "Unik kan?" Tanya Neji pada Gaara.

"Apanya yang unik?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa. Perkenalkan, ini Sabaku Gaara. Dia ini ketua kedisiplinan dan juga teman sekelas ku." Ucap Neji memperkenalkan Gaara. Gaara mengulurkan tangannya untu bersalaman.

Naruto pun membalas ulurannya, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 2-1." Ucapnya senang.

Gaara menekukkan alisnya, "Uzumaki?" Gaara terheran dan terus memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, "Bukannya Uzumaki berambut merah?" Tanya Gaara.

"Umm…well, itu memang berambut merah dan ayahku berambut pirang, jadi aku berambut pirang seperti ayahku. Dan aku tidak tau kenapa margaku diambil dari ibu. Baa-chan yang menginginkannya." Jelas Naruto.

"Kau juga berambut merah, Gaara." Ucap Neji.

"Uzumaki dan Sabaku itu berkerabat jauh, Neji." Balas Gaara. Dan Naruto ber oh ria mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Umm…bisa antar aku keluar gedung ini?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa sambil mengucek-ngucek mata kanannya.

"Hn." Gaara langsung berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Kenapa jadi mirip si teme brengsek itu." Grutu Naruto mendengar ucapan Gaara dan langsung mengikuti Gaara dari belakang bersama dengan Neji.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Neji yang melihat Naruto terus menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja seperti ada sesuatu yang masuk." Jawabnya dan terus menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Coba ku lihat." Ucap Neji dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto menghentikan langkah dan juga berhenti menggosok matanya. Secara perlahan Naruto membuka mata kanannya.

'aura ini..' Naruto langsung berlari kearah Gaara tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kaget dari Neji saat melihat Naruto yang dapat bergerak cepat dan langsung menubruk Gaara sehingga sedikit terlempar dari tempat Gaara berdiri.

PRANGG….BRAAKKKK… dan hampir disaat waktu yang bersamaan Naruto menubruk Gaara, kaca lemari buku yang cukup besar itu pecah seakan ada yang meledak didalam lemari tersebut dan kemudian lemari tersebut tumbang dari posisi tegaknya.

Naruto langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh Gaara dan menoleh kearah lemari yang jatuh tadi atau lebih tepatnya kearah seseorang yang berdiri tepat dibelakang lemari tersebut sebelum jatuh. Gaara berusaha mendudukan posisinya dan kemudian memandang horror lemari buku yang sudah jatuh itu, dan begitu juga Neji yang ikut memandang horror lemari tersebut. jika saja Naruto terlambat berlari dan menabrak Gaara, bisa dipastikan Gaara mati tertimpa lemari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Ucap Naruto yang terdengar marah. Neji dan Gaara mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Naruto dan seseorang yang Naruto ajak bicara.

"Aku mencari buku dan tiba-tiba lemari ini jatuh." Ucapnya dengan tampang yang datar.

"Bukannya jam segini siswa dilarang keluar dari asramanya? Dan juga perpustakaan sudah ditutup." Ucap Neji dengan pandangan yang dingin.

"Aku tidak tau." Ucapnya. Dia berjalan kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto memasang wajah dingin dan penuh dengan kewaspadaan.

.

.

.

"Hahh….Naruto~ kau dimana…." Panggil Kiba dengan gaya seperti orang yang uring-uringan, "Na-.."

PRANGG….BRAAKKKK…

Panggilan Kiba terhenti saat mendengar suara yang terdengar seperti kaca pecah dan sesuatu yang berat terjatuh.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kiba sambil mencari asal suara sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru juga mencari-cari asal suara tersebut. "Perpustakaan!" Seru kiba yang melihat lurus kearah perpustakaan. Sasuke langsung berlari meninggalkan ShikaKiba, dan kemudian Shikamaru juga berlari meninggalkan Kiba dibelakang.

"Oioi…! Rusa kenapa kau ikut ninggalin aku sih, Oi..!" Teriaknya dan langsung berlari. Sesampainya didepan pintu masuk perpustakaan, Sasuke dan Shikamaru mematung karena terkejut melihat keadaan perpustakaan yang bisa dikatakan cukup berantakan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kiba yang heran melihat kedua temannya yang terdiam. Karena tidak ada jawaban dari kedua temannya, Akhirnya Kiba mengambil inisiatif sendiri untuk melihat kedalam dan ia pun melebarkan matanya saat melihat keadaan tersebut. Terlihat Naruto yang berdarah dibagian kaki dan wajahnya sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berambut putih sambil saling melempar tatapan dingin masing-masing. Dan tak jauh dari Naruto, ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang membantu pemuda lain yang berambut merah bata.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto." Bisiknya pada Naruto hingga tak terdengar yang lain. Pemuda itu berjalan melewati NejiGaa dan saat hampir mencapai pintu keluar, dengan cepat ia melemparkan Sesutu tepat kearah wajah Naruto tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

TAP…

Dengan cepat Naruto berhasil menangkap sebuah benda yang dilemparkan pemuda tadi dan ternyata itu adalah Wakizashi*. Semua orang yang melihat itu terkajut disertai rasa kagum akan kecepatan tangan Naruto dan pemuda tadi.

"Kembalikan jika kita bertemu lagi." Ucap pemuda itu dan jalan kembali melewati tiga orang yang mematung didepan pintu perpustakaan.

.

"Gaara senpai, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah menghampiri Gaara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, seharusnya kau memperhatikan keadaanmu terlebih dahulu." Ucap Gaara yang melihat keadaan kaki dan wajah Naruto yang terkena pecahan kaca.

"Ah, Iya juga, hehe…aww…" ringisnya diakhir kata karena berusaha tersenyum disaat terdapat luka gores dipipinya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini, Nartuto?" Tanya Kiba dengan sorot mata meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tadi anak itu sedang mengambil buku dilemari yang jatuh itu, tapi saat ingin mengambil lemarinya tiba-tiba jatuh dan voala! Jatuh deh." Beri tahunya. Mata Kiba memicing melihat Naruto, Kiba merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto, sedang kan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis–tak berani tersenyum lebar-lebar karena lika diwajahnya–.

"Dobe, ayo kita kembali keasrama dan mengobati lukamu itu." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung menarik tangan Naruto.

"Tunggu." Cegah Gaara. Dan Sasuke maupun Naruto menoleh kearah Gaara, "Lebih baik obati diUKS sekolah saja." Ucapnya.

"Tapi ini sudah masuk jam malam, tak mungkin ruang UKS masih terbuka." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku punya kuncinya." Gaara pun menunjukkan gerombolan kunci yang menggantung menjadi satu. Semua orang –kecuali Gaara dan Neji– sweatdrop melihat banyaknya kunci yang dipegeng oleh Gaara.

'Dia tukang kunci apa penjaga sekolah.' Batin mereka bersamaan dan jangan lupa dengan sweatdropnya. Terlihat Sasuke berpikir untuk pergi ke UKS sekolah.

"Lebih baik bawa Naruto ke UKS sekolah saja, dari pada keasrama pasti jadi lebih lama, karena lebih jauh." Ucap Shikamaru karena melihat Sasuke yang jenius terlalu lama mengambil keputusan. Dan setelah itu Sasuke menyetujui perkataan shikamru.

**UKS SEKOLAH**

"aw….awww….shhh…." Terdengar suara Naruto yang meringis saat Sasuke sedang membersihkan luka diwajah Naruto, "..aww…aw…pelan-pe…AWW…brengsek." Umpat Naruto saat Sasuke menekan lukanya kuat.

"Diam dikit bisa enggak sih! Kau ini terlalu banyak mengeluh." Semprot Sasuke yang gemas dengan ringisan Naruto.

"Sakit tau." Omel Naruto.

"Makanya diam biar gak tambah sakit." Perintah Sasuke. dan Naruto hanya bisa merenggut melihat temannya yang satu itu.

Neji sedang membersihkan luka dikaki Gaara yang sedikit tergores kaca. Gaara sedikitpun tidak memperliahatkan atau mengeluarkan suara ringisan, yang terdapat disana hanya datar.

"HEI..! apa kerjamu hanya tidur, pantas saja kau menyuruh keUKS." Ucap Kiba kesal dengan Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur pulas ditempat tidur uks tersebut. Kiba terus menggoncag-goncang Shikamaru yang tertidur dengan kesal.

"Naruto." Panggil Neji dan Naruto pun menoleh.

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"yang kau pegang itu…bukannya Wakizashi?" Tanya Neji sambil menunjuk kearah pedang kecil yang digenggam ditangan kanan Naruto.

Naruto melihat wakizashi itu, pedang tersebut berwarna putih susu dengan pegangan pedang berwarna hitam berukirkan naga berwarna putih susu juga. "Kaguya…" Ucapnya.

Mata Neji langsung melebar saat mendengar nama klan yang disebutkan oleh Naruto, "Bukannya mereka sudah tidak ada lagi, tidak mungkin…." Ucap Neji dengan nada tak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Percaya tak percaya, tapi ini kenyataan." Dengan nada dan wajah serius Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan memperliahatkan lambang yang terdapat diwakizashi itu. Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya dan memandang ekspresi yang mereka –Neji dan Naruto- keluarkan.

"Sepertinya serius." Gumam Shikamaru. Sedangkan Kiba, Gaara dan Sasuke tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Neji dan Naruto, tetapi Gaara dan Sasuke menangkap bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Naruto, Apa kakimu tidak sakit?" Tanya Kiba yang merusak atmosfer keseriusan yang ada.

.

.

hening

"Aduduh…kakiku…" dan ternyata yang ditanya baru sadar sekarang. Sasuke hanya menepuk jidatnya karena kedobean -calon-uke nya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat Naruto yang merengek kesakitan.

**TBC**

KETERANGAN :

*** Wakizashi** (bahasa Jepang: 脇差) adalah pedang Jepang tradisional dengan panjang mata bilah antara 30 dan 60 sentimeter (antara 12 hingga 24 inci), serupa tetapi lebih pendek bila dibandingkan dengan katana yang sering dikenakan bersama-sama. Apabila dikenakan bersama, pasangan pedang ini dikenali sebagai daisho, yang apabila diterjemahkan secara harafiah sebagai "besar dan kecil"; "dai" atau besar untuk katana, dan "sho" untuk wakizashi.  
dan diketahui bahwa wakizashi lebih tajam dari pada katana karena wakizshi memiliki ketebalan yang lebih tipis dari pada sebuah katana.

BALASAN REVIEW YANG GAK LOGIN

**uzumaki wulan**  
Ma-maaf terlamabat….*garuk-garuk kepala*  
thank you….:D

**maryanti**  
terimakasih mau menunggu….

**Kimidori sewing  
**Maaf gak bias updet kilat, juga kurang panjang…  
kemungkinan besar bakalan ada nejinaru.  
maaf kurang panjang….:(

Maaf karena ficnya makin lama, makin gak bagus dan juga gak jelas….abis saya dah lumayan lama gak buat jadi malah gugup pas buatnya….:D

Dan untuk fic yang satu lagi…masih diproses…jadi yang sabar ya…;D

Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review fic gaje saya ini, saya harap readers sekalian suka…:D

See u in the next chapter…

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
